minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Lava
Lava is a Liquid like Water, however it has slightly different physics. It flows much slower than Water, and causes the Player to take two hearts ( ) of damage per second when in contact. Like Water, Lava has a particle effect and can be carried and placed using a Bucket, making a Lava Bucket. Spawning Lava spawns in Caves and sometimes on the surface in forms of Lava Pools, it is usually bordered with Stone with the exception of an occasional Sand border, making them easy to detect. In Old World types, Lava was very difficult to locate, as Caves were not available. Lava will also spawn in Villages within a blacksmith's workshop. Lava "oceans" several blocks deep will also spawn in the Nether, as well as Lava falls. Water Interactions *When flowing Lava touches flowing Water, Cobblestone can be infinitely created and mined. * If Lava touches a Water source block, Stone is created. *When Stationary Lava touches flowing Water, Obsidian is created. Danger *Lava can burn flammable blocks if they're nearby. *When the Player touches Lava, they will start to take 2 hearts of damage every second. *The Player will also get the fire animation on the screen, obstructing their view, indicating they are on fire. *Most mobs touching Lava will get the same effect, with the exceptions of Nether mobs such as Zombie Pigmen, Blazes, etc. which are immune to Fire. *All projectiles that pass through Lava will catch fire and burn the players or Mobs for 4 seconds upon impact. *Lava can ignite TNT. It is recommended that players carry at least one bucket of Water with them when planning to mine, as they may drop into Lava. Quickly placing the Water between them and a pool of Lava below can prevent players from falling in and thus dying, and using Potions of Fire Resistance or Eating Enchanted Golden Apples can also save the Player from potential death. Trivia * Lava will damage Endermen, making them teleport away when in contact. The Enderman will still be on fire even when it teleports away. *Lava will also damage Witches. However, they may eventually drink a Potion of Fire Resistance, making them immune to the effects of Lava. *If a block is placed onto a Lava source block, it will destroy the Lava source and it will disappear. The same is also true for Water. However, if blocks are dropped into Lava they will disappear. *Lava was removed in Alpha 0.3.3 due to a major fire bug that would ignite the entire world, rendering it uninhabitable. *After Update 0.12.1, Lava received many changes: **The damage taken from Lava could now be reduced using 'Fire Protection' Enchantments or Potions. ** Lava now emits more light. ** It became possible to swim and get out of Lava. * Since Lava has different physics, it is not possible to make infinite Lava sources. Thus, Obsidian is not renewable. * In the Nether, Lava flows quicker and further, much like water on the surface. * When a block of Lava is placed on top of a solid, opaque block, droplets of Lava will fall from the bottom of the solid block. * Version Exclusive: After Update 0.14.2, Lava along with Water got a new animation. * An alternative form of Lava, called Stationary Lava, acts the same as normal Lava but will not flow until a block is updated near it. ** It is only available through Inventory Editing. * As of Update 0.11.0, Lava stored in a Cobblestone well in a blacksmith's workshop will catch the workshop on fire. ** However, this was fixed in 0.12.1. * Lava gives off extreme heat. Flammable items do not necessarily have to come in contact with the actual Lava. Nearby Decorations, building materials, accents (including foliage of any kind), wood, wooden blocks, and livestock could burn as a result. * Heat can radiate from lava up to 3 additional blocks from the source (3x3x3). * Lava used to have an old texture, but in Update 0.7.0 the texture was changed. Category:Fluids Category:Fuel Category:Naturally Spawning Blocks/Items Category:Non-Renewable Category:Light Category:Blocks Category:The Overworld Category:The Nether